Shut up and dance - finally
by Michi-Gibbs
Summary: Just a little story after Endgame. C/7 never happened in my world! Enjoy.


That little something came to me while listening to the acoustic version of "Shut up and dance" by Tyler Ward.  
I don't have any Beta reader andy english is not my mother language. I just wrote this down in 10 minutes so please be kind with your reviews :)

I post this just for fun. No copyright infringement intended. Star Trek Voyager and the characters are not mine.

It was the night of the homecoming party. Everyone was having a great time. Their was music, laughing, dancing, flirting, drinking.

On the dance floor were couples dancing the night away. One particular couple hadn't made it till now to the dance floor to occupied talking to everyone. But that was about to change. The woman walked over to the small orchestra and singer. She made a wish about a song she heard once and the lyrics stuck with her since then. Now was the perfect moment. Her ship and her crew was home. She could finally let her walls come down.

Walking to the tall handsome man, she excused him from the talk with B'Elanna, Tom and the baby and grabbed his hand.

Leading him to the dance floor all the other couples stopped dancing and fixed their gazes on their commanders. While the Captain moved her arms around his neck, his hands automatically found her hips.

„Kathryn.."  
„Shh.. Just listen to the music and dance with me."

 _We were victims of the night  
_ _The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
_ _Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
_ _Oh we were bound to get together  
_ _Bound to get together_

 _She took my arm  
_ _I don't know how it happened  
_ _We took the floor and she said_

Never losing eye contact with her he smiled down at her, while listing intensively to the music. Her long silver shimmering dress was swaying in the movement they made on the floor.

 _Oh don't you dare look back  
_ _Just keep your eyes on me  
_ _I said you're holding back  
_ _She said shut up and dance with me  
_ _This woman is my destiny  
_ _She said oh oh oh  
_ _Shut up and dance with me_

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
_ _I knew we were bound to be together  
_ _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm  
_ _I don't know how it happened  
_ _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back  
_ _Just keep your eyes on me  
_ _I said you're holding back  
_ _She said shut up and dance with me  
_ _This woman is my destiny  
_ _She said oh oh oh  
_ _Shut up and dance with me_

Both of them were gleaming at each other.

 _Deep in her eyes  
_ _I think I see the future  
_ _I realize this is my last chance_

 _Oh don't you dare look back  
_ _Just keep your eyes on me  
_ _I said you're holding back  
_ _She said shut up and dance with me  
_ _This woman is my destiny  
_ _She said oh oh oh  
_ _Shut up and dance with me_

Tenderly he reached his right hand to her cheek and brushed the hair behind her ear. Still cupping her face with one hand he leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft and warm. A first touch of their lips. While his other hand came up to cup her face as well he felt Kathryns hands moving from his neck up into his hair.

The people around them, their family cheared and clapped their hands. You could hear Tom saying „About time" and whistles were coming from Harry and Ayala.

The two commanders parted their lips and starred lovingly into each others eyes.

„So we are finally doing this?"

„Yes.", was all Kathryn could come up with.

He grinned and captured her lips again this time more passionately.

They finally separated after hearing Toms shout „Get a room".

Kathryn blushed and grinned while resting her head at his chest.

Chakotay moved his arm slowly around her shoulder and held her close to her. Their gaze went out to the people still shouting and clapping.

Tom took three glasses of champagne and went over to the command team. He gave them both a glass and held his up in front of him. The other guests had their glasses ready as well.

„I think I speak for all of us when I say this again: It's about time.", he grinned while all around him chearing „hear hear" but he became serious a moment later.

„We all know how you felt about each other while on Voyager. You made a crazy decision and formed two crews into one and never, ever stopped believing we would find our way home one day. But you also formed us into a family with you as our parents, kind of." ´, his eyes searched for the young Harry Kim. The ensign turned pink at this comment and Tom smiled. His hand gripped Chakotays shoulder.  
„You made us better people and always showed us the right way and never lost hope. We could go on with our lives and found each other." He smiled lovingly at B'Elanna.  
„While some of us could be there for each other, you couldn't. I didn't understood it at the time being but I do now. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we all wish you all the best. You two were their for us all the time. I think now it's time that you two take all the time and be their for each other."

He raised his glass „To Kathryn and Chakotay!"

The whole gang repeated his words and drank their champagne.

Kathryns eyes teared up during Toms little speech. She sipped at her glass and then moved over and hugged the young man.

After moving back into Chakotay she began to speak to her crew.

„I thank you all. I made a promise to myself seven years ago that I would bring this crew home at any cost.. What I realized through the years on Voyager was that I was home. I found a new home with a man who stood by my side, always. I swore to myself that once we would be home I would tell him."

Her gaze went up to Chakotays eyes. The room suddenly turned quite. No one dared to speak.

„I would tell this wonderful handsome man how much I loved him, love him and always will."

In her eyes he could read the truth to her words. Before he could say something she went on, glancing back to her crew.

„Voyager was our home and always will be. I thank you all for doing the best of work over all these years. We couldn't have made it back without each and everyone of you."

She let her gaze drift from person to person.

„Tom is right about one thing. We are a family. A big crazy family and I hope that this won't be the last time we are together like today. We wish you all the best and keep us updated on your lives. We will miss you dearly!"

She raised her glass and everyone cheared. A few of the woman had tears in their eyes listening to Kathryns speech. They never heard her say the things she said until now.

Before the crowed moved again Chakotay hugged her to him and looked lovingly into her eyes.

„You stole my heart a long time ago and I look forward to all the things that are coming our way. I love you, too. Always and forever."  
He sealed his promise with a soft kiss.

The orchestra began playing another slow song and the people began mingling. B'Elanna came over and hugged both of them.

„I am so happy for the two of you. You deserve all the best.", she gleamed.  
„Thank you, B'Elanna."

A few more came over and hugged and congratulated the commanders.

The party resumed for a while. Chakotay and Kathryn stood watching their family while holding each other.

„I am happy, Chakotay. Truly and honestly happy. Thank you."  
„I have to thank you. I am at peace. I love you, Kathryn."  
„And I love you my peaceful warrior."

They grinned at each other and shared a tender kiss.

They were finally home.

xxx Michi-Gibbs xxx


End file.
